Goodbye Son
by Falconwolf3
Summary: This is a oneshot about how the Halliwells dealt with the death of Chris COMPLETE!


**This takes place the day Piper finds out big Chris has died. We never got to see this part of the show, and I felt cheated. So here it is.**

Paige walks into the kitchen of the Halliwell Manor to find Phoebe sitting there reading the morning newspaper.

"Morning Phoebe."

"Huh? Oh yeah, morning."

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing, just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Yeah me neither. Piper is coming home today from the hospital with baby Chris, and we haven't told her about the other Chris yet."

"Yeah, we thought it best to tell her here, so she could break stuff if she needed to," said Phoebe, as the front door opened. "Their here."

Paige and Phoebe walked out of the kitchen to see their older sister Piper walking through the front door carrying baby Chris, and Leo right behind her carrying everything else. Piper says, "Hey girls."

"Hey sweetie." said Phoebe.

"Hey, can I hold him, please?" asked Paige.

"Sure, maybe you can even put him down for his nap." said Piper.

"Ohh, I would love to."

"Yeah, I will just orb this stuff up to his room," said Leo, as he dispersed into blue lights.

"Well at least he waited to get home before doing it." joked Piper. "He had wanted to orb us home from the hospital, but we couldn't figure out how to orb the car."

"Yeah that would be a pain," said Paige, as she orbed out holding baby Chris.

"You ever feel left out here," joked Phoebe. "I mean we can't go poof!"

"Yeah, speaking of going poof, where is my other Chris? He never once came by the hospital to see me. Did you manage to send him back, or what?"

"Or what." said Leo as he came down the stairs. "Phoebe you mind giving us a minute please."

"Sure, I will go up and help Paige." said Phoebe, "Piper, I am here if you need to talk later, alright?"

After Phoebe is upstairs, Piper turns to look at her husband. "Why does she think I need to talk?"

"Cause you might. Look there is something that I need to tell you, and it won't be easy to hear."

"Alright, spill it. Does it have something to do with why Chris never came to the hospital?"

"Yes it does." he said as he looked down at the floor. "Piper, I am so sorry, but our son... died."

Piper's head went numb, and everything started spinning. She felt Leo grab her before she could fall. She felt him left her up and carry her to the couch. "Piper."

She heard him say, but she had lost the ability to speak. Her heart felt like it had been ripped out of her chest and had been squeezed of all life. She let the overwhelming sense of darkness take over her, and she fell .....

"Piper." she heard her name being called at a distance. She opened her eyes to find that she was lying in her bed, looking up at Paige.

"Paige?"

"Yeah, are you alright? What am I saying, of course your not. Is there anything I can get you?"

All at once the realization came back to her, her son was dead. She had known he was her son for a few short months, but now he was gone. She had prepared herself for losing him, when he went back to the future, from which he came, but never in a million years, was she prepared for him to die ..."No nothing."

"Is she awake?" asked Leo who was just coming into the room carrying a cup.

"Yea, I'm awake."

"Here, I made you some tea."

"I don't want any tea, I want my son!" snapped Piper.

"I will leave you two alone." said Paige as she got off the bed and walked around the bed and headed out the door, closing it behind her.

"I know you do, and there is nothing more that I would rather do , but I can't bring him back."

"What happened?" asked Piper. "How did he die?"

"You know the threat to Wyatt, the thing that turned him evil?"

"Yeah, it was the reason Chris came back, and what we have been fighting all year."

"Well the thing was Gideon, and he killed Chris to get to Wyatt."

"Gideon?"

"Yeah, and I killed Gideon."

"You killed an Elder?"

"I killed the person who killed our son."

"Was it Gideon the whole time?"

"Yeah."

"So all those other demons we went after were for nothing?"

"Not entirely, they did pose threats."

"Nice to know, Leo, do you mind leaving me alone for awhile, so I can think, and deal with what I am feeling?"

"Sure, I will watch Wyatt and baby Chris while you get some rest alright?"

"Alright, thanks." she said as Leo closes the door behind him.

All alone she feels as if the walls are closing in on her, all at once it slaps her in the face, _Chris came back to save his brother, and I couldn't protect __**him** from evil. The evil we fought all year to prevent, killed my son!_

As she gives into the feeling inside her heart, the tears that she had been holding in, started falling like rain, she rolls over and clutches her pillow and just lets them fall .....

Leo closes the door behind him, and walks down the hall toward Wyatt and baby Chris' room. He had gone into a full-on rage after Gideon killed Chris, he had killed Gideon, but the rage was still inside of him, wanting out. The rage gave him reason to go on, reason to breathe, and in the same instance threatened to take this breathe, and life.

"Leo, how is she?" asked Phoebe, as she and Paige came up behind him.

"Just peachy Phoebe, we lost our son!" he said as he went into the baby's room and shut the door in her face.

"They just need time, it's a lot to deal with." said Paige. "I mean, we all do, Chris was family."

"Yeah, I miss him too. I just wish I knew what to say to make this easier for them."

"Sweetie, there is nothing you can say. This is just one time, you are going to have to let them feel whatever they need to right now."

"Yeah I know, but I'm not good at that sort of thing."

"Yeah, I know. But listen, we both need to be strong for them."

"Yeah, and that is a big problem right now."

"Yeah I know. How can we be strong for them, when we miss him too."

"Exactly." said Phoebe as she hugs Paige.

Every time Piper thought she was through crying, it started all over again. _It is so unfair. I just got to know him, and now he is gone. I mean I was prepared for him to leave and go back to his future, but I was never prepared for him to be killed..._

_And killed by someone I trusted. I was so afraid when I was pregnant with Wyatt that I would die before he was old enough to defend himself, and while I was pregnant with Chris I feared the same, cause I knew that I in fact died when he was 14. _

_But in all my wildest fears, did I ever fear my child dying before me...._

Leo sat in the corner of Wyatt bedroom holding baby Chris, and watching Wyatt sleep. He hadn't meant to be rude to Phoebe, he would have to apologize later._ I am so tired of saying I'm sorry to everyone. I've had to apologize to Piper all year long, I have to apologize to the Elders a lot, and in turn, one of them kill my son!_

_Why didn't I see it? Why didn't I know Gideon was the evil that Chris was trying to prevent? If only I had known, my son would be back in his future, instead he is dead. I can't even comfort Piper, although I want to, she is pushing me away. _

_I might not can bring Chris back, but I can make sure he doesn't die in vain. I will find every demon and kill them before they can hurt the ones I love. I will go where they go, I will kill them where they hide. I won't stop until every demon has been erased from earth!_

Phoebe and Paige are sitting in the kitchen when Leo orbs in. "Hey, do you two mind watching Chris and Wyatt for awhile I need to go out for a minute."

"Sure, we would love to watch them." said Phoebe.

"Thanks, oh and Phoebe, I'm sorry for earlier." he said as he orbed out.

"No prob...." she started and then stopped when she realized he wouldn't hear her. "What was that about?"

"I don't know."

_**3 Months Later .....**_

Piper walks into her kitchen and opens the refrigerator. As she closes the door she sees her sister Paige orb into the dining room area. "Hey Paige."

"Hey."

"What brings you by?"

"Not much, did you know they are closing the magic school? I mean just because Gideon isn't there to run it, doesn't mean they should close it."

"Well you can talk to the Elders about it, but I doubt it will do any good."

"Well I can try. I mean magic saved my life."

"Yeah, mine too, on more than one occasion."

"Where's Leo?"

"Off fighting demons."

"Again?"

"Yeah, I've been calling for him all day, but he won't come. I'm going to get Wyatt and see if he can orb us to his father."

"Good idea."

Three demons stand taunting a figure hidden by shadows, as he walks out of the shadows, we see that it is Leo. He raises his hands and sends telsa coils toward two of the men, killing them, the sound of someone orbing behind him, distracts him before he can finish him off.

He turns to see Piper standing there holding Wyatt's hand and carrying baby Chris in a carrier. "Hold on, Shield his eyes," he said looking at Wyatt.

As Piper covered her oldest sons eyes, she was shocked to see Leo send the other demon up in flames. "Is this your idea of being a great daddy?"

"It beats sitting around waiting the demons to come after us, and killing our sons."

"Chris is alive, look at him, our future son died, but our now son, is right here."

"We just have different ways of dealing with our pain."

"Yeah, well you take them, cause I have to go to **_P3_** for a few hours."

"Piper I can't watch them."

"Yeah you can, here!" she says handing him the baby carrier. "Now you orb me back home." she says looking at Leo.

"How did you get here?"

"Wyatt orbed us."

"Why?"

"Cause he needed to see his dad."

"Alright." he said as he orbed Piper back to the Halliwell Manor.

_**2 Hours Later .....**_

Piper walks through the front door of the Halliwell Manor, and walks into the living room. She walks up the stairs to Wyatt's room, not finding either of her son's there, she went to look in her room, where she found Leo lying on her bed, with Wyatt laying beside him, and baby Chris on his chest. They were all asleep.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned to see Phoebe and Paige. They both looked into her room, and seeing Leo and the boys asleep put a smile on their faces, smiling was something very hard to come by in the Halliwell Manor as of late.

Piper closed the door, and walked downstairs with her sisters. "Alright, so what's going on with you two?"

"Well, I talked the Elders into keeping magic school open, but at a price."

"Like what?"

"I have to run it."

"Be careful what you ask for," joked Phoebe.

"Funny!" said Paige as she gently pops Phoebe in the arm.

"Ouch!"

"So what's up with you Phoebe?" asked Piper. "I mean at work."

"Well, I am officially on sabbatical." she says with a weak smile. "I figure with everything going on, I am needed here, and my head, nor my heart is in my work right now."

"Hey, tell me about it. I just spent 2 hours at **_P3_**, and have no idea why."

"So what's going on with you and Leo?" asked Phoebe as she pointed at the ceiling, indicating what they just saw in her bedroom.

"I don't know yet, maybe it's the start of getting back to normal."

"What's normal?" asked Paige. "This family doesn't do normal."

"Yeah we do, we just do it differently that other families." said Phoebe.

"Yeah, well whatever call it, it's mine." said Piper. "And I wouldn't trade any of it."

"Me either." said Paige.

"Yeah, same here. Group hug?" said Phoebe.

As they three sisters embrace, Piper says, "You know, I miss Chris."

"Yeah we know sweetie, we do too, even though it isn't the same." said Phoebe.

"Yeah it wasn't like he was our son, but he was family." said Paige. All three pulled back from the hug.

"We could write him letters to say goodbye." said Phoebe.

"Good idea." said Paige.

"Yeah." said Piper.

_**Later that night ....**_

_**Phoebe's Letter...**_

_Dear Chris,_

_I miss you very much, and wish you were still here with us. I wish it had ended differently, but it didn't. I am very glad that I got to know you, and want to tell you I think you made me a different person, maybe even a better person, during the short time that I knew you._

_Looking at the baby that is in fact you, makes me sad and happy all at the same time. Sad cause you are gone, but happy that you have a second chance. I love you Chris, and I will see you again someday. Until then, I will never forget you._

_Love, Aunt Phoebe._

_**Paige's Letter ....**_

_Chris, I wanted to write something beautiful to tell you how much I love you and miss you. But I'm not a poet, and to be honest, there are no words to tell you what I want to say. The day you died in your fathers arms, apart of me died with you. _

_I never got a chance to tell you that I loved you, or goodbye. Like a very cruel twist of fate, you were just gone. Hopefully you are happy wherever you are. If you aren't, maybe you could just change your mind and come back. Guess not huh? _

_I know this is kinda late, but I love you!_

_Love Always, Paige_

As Leo and Piper sat there reading the notes Phoebe and Paige wrote, they glanced at each other. "Did you write one?" asked Piper.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

"Here's mine." he said taking the paper out of his right front pocket of his shirt.

"Yeah, here's mine too." she said taking a piece of paper out from under a book.

_**Leo's letter .....**_

_Hey Son, I know I am supposed to say goodbye to you, but I don't how to say goodbye, when I just learned to say hello to you. There are no words to express what I am feeling, or how much I miss you. And I am sure what I am about to say, won't surprise you_

_I WILL NEVER SAY GOODBYE!!!!_

_I LOVE YOU!!_

_SEE YOU SOON, SON!!!_

_LOVE ALWAYS, DAD!_

As Piper read the note that Leo had wrote a tear ran down her cheek. Leo reached over and wiped it away. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I know, alright, your turn to read mine."

_**Piper's Letter ....**_

_Hey Chris, _

_I am sure by now, you have seen me crying a hundred million times. I don't want you to see me like that, but I miss you. I wanted you to know that you succeeded in what you came to do, Wyatt isn't evil. But I'm not saying you two are best friends, I am having a doozy of a time trying to make him stop orbing you away._

_Anyway,thank you for coming back to save Wyatt. In the process you saved me and your father. We will still be together in your future, we owe that much to you for what you have given to us this year._

_I love you so much, and miss you something fierce. But I won't say goodbye to you, I can't. But I might need to apologize for Gran bugging the piss out of you till I can come up there to protect you from her._

_Just kidding, I hope._

_With all the love Heaven will allow, Love Mom._

Piper looks over at Leo reading her letter. She watches as a single tear rolls down his cheek. She leans over against his chest, and lets her tears fall. It was the first time they had both mourned the lose of their son ....

Phoebe and Paige walk into the room, to find Piper and Leo asleep on the couch.

"Aww how sweet," whispered Paige. "You know what this reminds me of?"

"What?"

"The night that crazy Genie tried to kill us, and Leo saved us cause he wouldn't let Piper go."

"Yea I remember that. It was the night I realized they were going to get back together."

"Yeah, Chris was happy, until that point he was panicking that he would never be conceived."

"Yeah, little did he know."

_**THE END!!!**_

_**Alright, how did I do? Did I make it sad enough? Did it make you cry? It wasn't supposed to make you cry, but if it did I did Chris justice. Tell me what you thought in the review.**_

_**Thanks!**_


End file.
